Island Hopping
Island Hopping is the ninth episode of Endurance: Fiji. It first aired on February 9, 2008. Overview The teams face their next mission, with the winning team getting two pyramid pieces as well as the right to give out the dreaded Samadhi to another team. Tempers flare after the mission, and the winning team shocks everyone with their decision. Episode Recap The episode starts with JD Roth and the kids on the beach. We are now down to the final four. Each team has two pieces so far. JD tells the kids that things are going to be shaken up. JD has the note from Purple team and gives the letter to Jordyn of the Blue Team. Purple says that they are sad to leave. Purple has kind words for all the teams. The Purple team made a joke by saying they gave their piece to Orange, but they gave it to Blue. Today's challenge is for two pieces and the Samadhi. Ben of Blue says that they got all the pieces from others, so today they want to win some pieces and say they actually won something. Leslie is talking of giving the Samadhi to Blue and getting rid of Red or Blue. Lauren doesn't want to give the Samadhi to Red because Red would send Orange to the Temple. Leslie insists that Red is the strong team and should have the disadvantage. Leslie and the guys talk Lauren into it. Will admits that Orange and Green want to be the final two, and that they want to send Red and Blue to Temple. It's now time for the competition. Discipline and Commitment are the pieces up for grabs today. The challenge: four huge slingshots are setup for each team. Behind the slingshots are a series of three large balls, two medium, and one small. One person has to slingshot the balls to the other person on the team. The team to catch all six balls first wins. Blue team caught the first one, and then got the second one. Green then got one, but Blue got three for three. Jordyn moved to the next station and the medium balls. Green caught two balls, and then Orange and Red started to move. Red was the next one to move to the next station. Finally Green and Orange moved to the middle level. Then Green and Blue both got a ball. Then Red caught a ball, and Orange tied things up. Red caught the second ball, and moved to the final station, and Blue caught their second to move to the last station. Then Green joined them. It was a real race. Who would catch the last ball? Green was close, but Leslie was over the line. Jordyn came close to catching the ball, but dropped it. And then she did it a second time. It was a close battle between the three teams and Orange really seemed to be out of it. Green caught the final ball, and won the pieces and the Samadhi. Leslie and Will hung their pieces, and Leslie was really happy and said that the pair has really good teamwork and never yell at each other. Will said that they are really excited about getting the two pieces. Hannah admits to Ben that Jon is always yelling at her. Hannah feels that if Jon didn't yell at her so much, she would do better in the challenges. Jon talks to Hannah, and asks what he could say and how he could say it to make Hannah do what he says. Hannah tells Jon to chill out, and that he needs to be nicer to her. Jon asked why she didn't catch the balls, and Hannah tried to tell him that she tried to catch the balls, but she couldn't catch them. She said that she backed up when he asked. She just didn't realize that he wanted her to back up to other side of the island. It is now time for Green to hand out the Samadhi. JD wants to talk abotu the Red team. JD said that he heard Jonathan telling Hannah to back up. JD said that Jon was more than a little frustrated during the game. JD comments on how the two aren't looking at each other, and asks if an apology is in order. Hannah said that if Jon wants to apologize, he can, but that she doesn't think she has anything to apologize for. Jon said that he was just talking and Hannah got mad. Caleb said that sometimes you have to suck up your pride and make amends. The others say that Jon should apologize for yelling at Hannah after the game. Hannah admits that she and Jon really need to overcome this problem. Leslie said that alliances and friendships are important, but that she wouldn't break her word with the alliance. Leslie admits that she and Jordyn of Blue are good friends, but that Leslie made a promise to someone else to stay in the game. Will says that the team getting the Samadhi is awesome, but Red team gets the Samadhi. Inside the Samadhi is a person. That means that only one person can play for the team. JD makes Jonathan and Hannah hug it out, and JD said that if Jonathan wants to show how good they are, he should play it out. Meanwhile Hannah said that she thought that she was in an aliance with the others, but then found out that they weren't with the Samadhi. Hannah is very disappointed. Standings Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Season 6 episodes